1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel herbicidal synergistic active compound combinations comprising known substituted thien-3-yl-sulphonylamino(thio)carbonyltriazolin(ethi)-ones and one or more known herbicidally active compounds and, if appropriate, additionally a crop-plant-compatibility-improving compound, which combinations can be used with particularly good results for controlling weeds in various crops of useful plants or else for controlling monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds in the semi- and nonselective field.
2. Description of Related Art
Substituted thien-3-yl-sulphonylamino(thio)carbonyltriazolin(ethi)ones are known to be effective herbicides (cf. WO-A-01/05788). However, the activity of these compounds is not always entirely satisfactory.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that a number of active compounds from the group of the substituted thien-3-yl-sulphonylamino(thio)carbonyltriazolin(ethi)ones, when used together with certain herbicidally active compounds, show synergistic effects with respect to the activity against weeds and can be used particularly advantageously as broadly active combination preparations for the selective control of monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds in crops of useful plants, such as, for example, in cotton, barley, potatoes, maize, oil seed rape, rice, rye, soy beans, sunflowers, wheat, sugar cane and sugar beet, but also for controlling monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds in the semi- and nonselective field.